قالب:الإستشهاد
This template is the parent template for all book citations, including sourcebooks, boxed sets, and novels. It calls which is based on the Wikipedia cite book template. Use this template to create sub-templates for specific books so that you and others may reference them in articles on this wiki. Chances are, unless it is a brand new book, someone has already created a template for it, so look through Category:Sourcebook citation templates and Category:Novel citation templates before you take the time to create a new one. You can view all the various citation templates, including magazines, video games, trading cards, and web-sourced citations here. For help citing sources with pre-made templates, see . Usage Use the following format when creating a sub-template for a new book, boxed set, or novel: } | chapter = }}}} | ISBN = | ASIN = }} If you think the work you are citing will never be cited again, you may use this template directly in your article. Insert the following code immediately after the passage you wish to cite: and fill in the blanks. To make it shorter, you may delete the parameters that you don't use. All parameters are optional, but it will look pretty bad if you don't at least supply the basics. ; accessory : This is for a piece of media contained in or with the referenced publication, like "Map", "Reference cards", or "Inside cover", for example. This will prefix the citation with the value of this parameter, followed by "included in" and a non-breaking space. ; author : One or more author names, if applicable. If no author is specified, the editor field will appear in the author position (if specified). Names may be wiki links if desired. Note that proper citations list Lastname, Firstname but our wiki links are Firstname Lastname, so use the wiki link format until further notice. ; title : The title of the book, novel, or boxed set. This field should be wiki linked because someone should create an article describing the book. If you also specify short_story, then this should be the title of the anthology that contains the short story. ; short_story : If the work you are citing is part of an anthology or a boxed set, then put the title of the short story or booklet here, otherwise you can omit this parameter or leave it blank. This field will be set off by double quotation marks ( “” ) in the citation. ; editor : One or more editor names, if applicable. Anthologies will have editors and those should be listed here. Wiki links are allowed. This field will be appended with "ed." to distinguish it from the author. If a comma (" , ") is detected in this field, it assumes there is more than one editor and will append "eds." If author is also specified, then the template assumes you are citing an anthology and this field will appear after short_story, prefaced with "In" and followed by title. (See example below.) ; date : This can be just a year (typical for books) or a month and year, or an exact date. It will be set off by parentheses in the output. ; year : (deprecated) year will also work instead of date, but is only here for backward compatibility. Please do not use. ; publisher : The company that published the work being cited. This is usually TSR, Inc. or Wizards of the Coast, but could be others. Wiki links allowed. ; pages : In normal use, the first (and only) argument passed to a book sub-template is the page number. } is the wiki code way of saying "if argument number 1 was specified, put its value here, otherwise leave it blank". For example, when calling the Shadowdale sub-template like this: the first and only argument is "25" and the value of } will be replaced with 25. Page numbers can be a single page number, a comma-separated list of page numbers, a range of pages using a dash (" - ") to separate the first page number from the last page number, or a combination of these. If a dash is detected, it will be converted to an en-dash ("–"). If either a comma or a dash is detected, this will be proceeded by "pp.", otherwise just "p.". If you cannot provide a page number for your citation, but there is likely to be one, use the question mark (?) character as your page number. This will place your article into Category:Articles needing page numbers. ; chapter : You may now specify a chapter in addition to, or instead of, a page number. You can do this either by using the chapter parameter, as in , or by specifying a second number after the page number, as in . Note that the page number is optional, so if you want to specify just a chapter number it would look like this: . Like pages, putting a question mark here will place your article into Category:Articles needing page numbers. ; ISBN : The International Standard Book Number. ; ASIN : An Amazon Standard Identification Number. Primarily used for Kindle editions, which will all list an Amazon ASIN. Do not use this in place of an ISBN if an ISBN is available, because that will limit the reader's choice of places to see information about the publication. Examples Typical book citation Here is the citation part of Template:Cite book/Faiths & Avatars with a few minor modifications: } | chapter = }}}} | ISBN = 978-0786903849 }} When called by this: it will be rendered like so: }}}} | ISBN = 978-0786903849 }} Citing a short story within an anthology Short stories and materials inside boxed sets are sub-templates of their parent template (which is a sub-template of ). So the following is a typical use of this template for citing a short story within an anthology: } | chapter = }}}} | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | ISBN = 0-7869-5363-2 }} Called by this: will be rendered like so: }}}} | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | ISBN = 0-7869-5363-2 }} Adding a warning to a boxed set citation Boxed sets in particular have multiple materials included in the same package (booklets, maps, card sheets, monster manual pages, etc.) and therefore you cannot specify a page number for a boxed set. So when creating a template for a boxed set, you should also create sub-templates for each of the included materials, and put a warning on the parent citation like so: } | }} }} If someone tries to cite the boxed set like this: they get this: See Template:Cite book/City of Splendors (boxed set) for a good example of how to create a boxed set citation template. Category:Template documentation